Welcome to Kyrat
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: Bodi wants to tour in a neighbour country Nepal. After tour in Nepal he rides to Kyrat but it's not country were animals are happy and music is everywhere. There is a civil war between the Golden Path and Royal Army of Pagan Min. Rock Dog FC4 AU- animal versions of FC4 characters. Rated M for language and blood.
1. Welcome to Kyrat

It was nice tour in Tibet. Bodi with Angus make amazing music and travelled parts of China. Now was time to make tour in the last Asian countries- India, Nepal, Kyrat. Bodi hoped he will return happines to this countries. Darma and Germur also joined tour.

 _Tour in Káthmandu, Nepal 10.4.2016 19:56_

 **"We're grow old and we'll never be alone! And no matter where we roam, we'll be GLOOOORIOUS! We'll be glorious and you know it's true!"** Bodi with Angus ended the song. Fans shouted.

"Great work!!!" one bear shouted

"Thanks man! I thank you to everyone and my colleague Bodi! He is a great talent!" Angus said to fans

Darma stayed on the stage, with guitar in the hands. She walked to him, and she began held his soft paw. Bodi doesn't had time to recover, when he recovered, she kissed his mouth. After kiss from his girlfriend Bodi smiled.

 _23:56 after tour end_

"Now we going to Kyrat Angus?" Bodi asked, he sat with his friends in VIP car for musicants. Car had black colour, it was not extra luxus, but it was capably to ride on mountain roads, like Hymalayas.

Angus drank his _Sex on the beach_ coctail, he stopped drinking and then he replied: "Yes, we're going to Kyrat Bodi. I hope, people from that country likes my music."

"I heard is terrible in Kyrat." Darma joined disscussion

"Why?" Angus asked

Bodi with Germur listened, they were interested.

"There is a tyrant here. My cousin from Kyrat said he killed his friend, who worked for Pagan like a border guard."

"Maybe we don't know, what are we going for." Bodi nodded

"Get ready stars, we are at Kyrat's borders with Nepal." driver said, he turned on radio. How they was near Kyrat's borders, now they can hear Kyratian radio. Now playing on _Free Kyrat_ one Indian song.

Car stoped riding.

"Who are you?" one of the border guards asked, Bodi at the moment felt how adrenalin is growing in his veins.

The border guard was a dhole. He had a red cap, green army suit and assault gun in his hands. Border shone. Bodi swallowed.

"I am driver of music stars. Did you heard about Angus Scattergood? Or his colleague Bodi? They are making rock music and they are here for tour."

"Fuck you boar. King Pagan is not interested about musicants..."

And then everyone saw, how border guard with violence get driver out of car.

"I'll promise. Scattergood's music will be playing your radio _Free Kyrat_." Driver said

Dhole aimed at driver and he said; " _Free Kyrat_ is the pirate radio of the Golden Path you asshole! Of our enemies." One white belly tapir stopped him: "Hey, King Pagan would like to welcome musiciants at his headquarters. But perhaps he will not mind if we make them small injuries."

Dhole agreed.

"What we do?" Darma asked, she was nervous.

"I must something do or I'll be fucked up at psychopath!" Angus said

"I have an idea." Bodi said

Hymalayan brown bear, leader of this border shouted; "Get ready, you will be King Pagan's musicants. "

 _Okay, Bodi. That's why your dad wanted to teach you to be guard dog._ Bodi said to himself, he sat at the seat of driver. _How is this thing controls?_

Angus advised Bodi how to drive a car.

"What the fuck?!" one guard, snowy leopard doesn't understand.

"Bye, bye motherfuckers!!" Germur added

"This is crazy idea Bodi!" Angus said "Fuck!" he shout when he heard shots from AK-47.

Bodi turned aloud radio. On radio _Free Kyrat_ was now playing Indian song, _Jogi_ by Panjabi MC.

 _"Na day dil pardesi nuN_

 _Tainu nit da roona pai jau ga_

 _Nal rajnhe tay jogi de_

tainu jogan hauna pai jau ga

 _Mai, sassi, sohni, heer wang_

 _hi jaan dee baazi lawangi_

 _mai thar vich burtha ho jan gi_

 _mai jal vich goote khawangi_

 _Na day dil pardesi nuN_

 _Tainu nit da roona pai jau ga_

 _Nal rajnhe tay jogi de_

 _tainu jogan hauna pai jau ga_

 _[x2]_

 _Na day dil pardesi nuN_

 _Tainu nit da roona pai jau ga_

 _Nal rajnhe tay jogi de_

 _tainu jogan hauna pai jau ga_

 _May_ _Ishq de alleya zakhmaN day_

 _khud_ _has has ke muh seen laN gi_

 _Je yaar mera mainu zehar deeve_

 _mai ghat ghat kar kee pee lan gi_

 _Na day dil pardesi nuN_

 _Tainu nit da roona pai jau ga_

 _Nal rajnhe tay jogi de_

 _tainu jogan hauna pai jau ga."_

Guards escaped driving car and began shooting. Now car was driving down and Royal Army was chasing this car. _Jogi_ played during this chase and it added on the suspense to this band.

While escape, Bodi confused few animals who weared blue suit, with the two crossed golden swords on back. They also had guns and they fight that animals, same clothed like that from border. Car flight for a few seconds. They got into shootout. One of these animals in blue noticed Bodi. It was one Tibetan wolf. He had rucksack for weapons and ammo. And he saved young musicants from death. Friends with their musical instruments, jumped from the car to the rocks. It looked like, car will soon explode. Young grey Kyratian-American Tibetan wolf Ajay Ghale didn't waited, and saved a band of friends from explosion. He noticed, they were innocent civilians. Now was time to get these civilians from shootout.


	2. Bodi in Golden Path

Bodi woked up in poor room. He heard the bells in the room, and felt the smells of candles at the small shrine of goddess Kyra- Daughter of god of gods Banashur who in Kyrat's mythology created world (with creating world demon Yalung woked up) and he had with Tarun Matara "lotus children". Bodi sat down and looked at the room. A young tibetian wolf just passing by the red doors with pictures of Kyrat's mythology. He had white-grey color. He noticed that young man who saved has woked up.

Bodi noticed he isn't with his friends and his guitar is gone.

"Yogi and Reggie will have joy from tourists." he said

"Who are you!? Were are my friends!?" Bodi was confused

"They are save. My name's Ajay Ghale- I'm working for the Golden Path. My uncle made hell. I ended up in this civil war when I went to save the ashes of my deceased mother from the United States. I was born in Kyrat but I growed up in America." Ajay said "You ended up here because of tour."

"Pagan Min is your uncle- What the fuck!? This situation is getting worse." Bodi cleared his throat.

Bodi immediatly stood up on his feet. He was angry- he thought Pagan Min is worse than Linnux and his band. He went out. "This is habitat." he said.

"No." Ajay added him "This is Paul 'De Pleur' Harmon's fotress Varshakot. I conqured her with a reflection bow."

Now was day. The fotress was protected by the rebels of the Golden Path. Bodi saw gyroptera.

"Your friends are here." Ajay said with quite voice.

Before Bodi could cover, Darma ran to him. She kissed him and hugged him.

Another member of the Golden Path Sabal (he was cloudes leopard) saw this love affair. He believed in tireless teachings of Kyra, so the love of two young adults doesn't make sense for him.

"Ajay! You brought civilians here." Sabal pointed out Ajay

"It's okay." Ajay said

Germur patched Bodi on his shouldet and said; "I saved your guitar. Maybe your inner power will end this civil war."

"Thank you Germur!" Bodi said and snapped his guitar.

 _Inner power_ _? What that means?_ Ajay thought. He was in Shangri-La and his ally in the fight with demons who attacked Shangri-La was a cloudy tiger in the local light armor (with power be invisible). Ajay had knife and Shangri-La bow.

Bodi take the guitar on his back like a backpack.

Scattergood was the only one who looked as if an apocalypse has begun.

Sabal walked to Bodi and he said to him; "You could work in the Golden Path for me. I want to save Kyrat and his traditions, and your inner strength would help me. My name is Sabal and I'm one of leaders of Golden Path."

Ajay saw this and poined Bodi to do not listen him.

"No, I do not want." Bodi said and he walked away from Sabal.

Ajay came after him and he said; "Bodi don't believe to Golden Path's reformers- Sabal and Amita. They ideas for Kyrat are the worst. My father Mohan Ghale founded Golden Path after Pagan Min murdered the last member of Kyrat's royal family and betrayed the royalists. And he sat on the throne. The civil war was raging before and between nationalists and royalists. Do not believe anyone from the Golden Path except me. After they showed me I'm beginning to believe my uncle is not such a bad guy."

So now it's really complicated.

"My father teached me how to use my inner power. I will help." Bodi said

"What do you mean?"

"When I'm playing my favorite thing-guitar my inner strength will appears so I can stop the fight." Bodi said

Darma who heard it was shocked. Her boyfriend wants to join the Golden Path and fight in Kyratian civil war.

Angus barked; "Bodi you get fuckin' insane!? Royal army wants to kill us and you want to fight them!? THAT'S SUICIDE!"

"Angus, I can do it. Do you remember how I saved my village from Linnux?"

"Angus is right. They are armed and I do not want to lost you." Darma put in too

Bodi knew his father will not be proud of it.

"Ajay. I will join the Golden Path and listen to your instructions."

"Finally I will not be here by the thickness myself." Ajay said

Evening the same day Bodi looked different. He wore blue suit with the sign of the Golden Path ( two crossed golden swords above which is a star), and he could already (with certainly) handle the firearms. He get a Scorpion and one assault rifle behind the gun. Tomorrow will be his first day as a soldier in the Golden Path and his partner will be Ajay Ghale.


	3. Bloody Diamond

_"Hey! There's DJ Rabi 'Ray' Rana and this is radio Free Kyrat! Did you guys heard about new things in the Golden Path? Now they want to get to the north Kyrat. Maybe son of Mohan Ghale- Ajay do it. Sabal is now leading the Golden Path after Ajay destroyed drug plantation on the southeast of Kyrat. This place is now the camp of the Golden Path. If this goes on like this, so we will get rid of this fucking tyranny for good. Kyrati films now organizes races in honor of the rising victories of the Golden Path. Sharma Salsa is now calling everyone for his challenges of racing and survival. Now I play song Diwali N Charlie by Paul Emmanuel. I hope this song will improve the mood!"_

Bodi heard music playing. In the background of Rana's morning show before he played _Diwali N_ _Charlie_ was heard _Mundian To Bach Ke_ also by Panjabi MC. Song was similar to the _Jogi_. This is his first day in the Kyratian civil war on the side of Golden Path. He was surprised, there wasn't rock maybe Indian pop. He felt province, he and his girlfriend didn't talk about this, and Darma was right that's dangerous. Now was dawn of the day in Kyrat.

Bodi's first mission was; _"Steal one of bloody diamonds for Longinus ."_

Ajay gave him the map and Bodi had to get the last bloody diamond and bring it to Longinus.

He stopped at the side where the courier go. From Kyrat there was a nice view of the snowy mountains and highest in the Kyrat.

"Boss! Boss!" shouted one tibetan wolf suited like an FBI agent. He with his boss watched down the hill Bodi.

"Fuck, what's happening?!" said angry Linnux. He looked like different. When Bodi's father Tampa thrown him into the air by magic. The sharp stones on the mountain hurted him, so he now had ugly scar on his face, so his left eye was now closed forever.

"That's that dog that broke our pack and who embarassed you! He's now working for the Golden Path!" said young tall wolf

"You was the only one who stayed with me after this." Linnux did not have to use a telescope. He saw him. "I knew that a few months of spying will pay of! That's my chance to kill him and I know who will help.."

"Noore and her fighting arena? I heard that the American CIA illegally passes weapons on the teritory of Kyrat. And a for years. "

"Pagan Min and his Royal Guards." Linnux said with a devillish expression in his face. "Revenge will be mine."

"Americans don't know how is hard to live in China. I was only one your spy at CIA. Americans didn't found it. But I think we should go before CIA will send here some deer."

"So make sure you kill him or, I'll do it myself." Linnux said and after he pushed to his only minion- one young wolf wwith sniper rifle in his hands. So he began work like a classic sniper.

Bodi saw an armed sambar driving the res car, he looked like an asian version of deer.

"Golden Path! There he is! I'm going to kill you!" he yelled at Bodi and he got out of the car with his rifle ready.

"Mr! Mr! Calm down. I don't want to fight you!" Bodi said with nervousness in his voice.

"But I kill you!" he yelled again

Bodi jumped at the car and courier was getting ready to shoot him.

"I will play song!" Bodi said

"I don't believe you are another one of these scums, who betrayed King Pagan!" he yelled again and started shooting from his assault rifle. Bodi jump. He put into car a

"Now shoot!" Linnux yelled at his minion who now focused with eyepiece of sniper rifle.

"But boss. If i do not target him it's-"

"SO SHOOT!"

Bodi pullet oit his guitar and began playing. His inner fire was now getting visible. He jumped again and then he heard shot from the sniper gun. Sambar was dead. He found dead bleeding body and he swallowed.

 _"Well Bodi! Now take informations and go to the locafion of bloody diamond!"_ via the transmitter he heard Ajay.

Bodi barely jumped because someone began trying to kill him. He put into car and went to the location according to instructions. His guitar was okay.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE WHO CAN'T SNIPE!" angry Linnux yelled at his minion and he punched his minion's sniper rifle over his shoulder "I WILL GIVE YOU A BETTER JOB! FIND THE MEMBERS OF OUR PACK WHO STILL AGREE WITH ME AND REBUILD THE FACTION!"

"What will you do boss?" wolf asked

"I'll will work with Pagan Min and kill Bodi and his father. These two scums ruined my chance to conquer the Snowy Mountain and ate sheep!"

When they saw him, Bodi began playing on his guitar. Place of bloody diamond was called _Ocean Breeze Lab_ and it was on the island at the river. Basically it looked like his inner fire make them drugged. Bodi took the bloody diamond and he went to Longinus.

 _At the Longinus_

Bodi went to the big black tent. It's resident was a african lion with small scars and scars at his mouth. He studied his weapons and then he said; "So you are that boy who began working with my good old friend Ajay?"

"Yes, yes. I'm Bodi. And I'm deliver to you these diamonds. " Bodi introduced and put it on the desk. Bodi saw on the desk gun _1911_ , ammo and also sniper rifle MP7- Nitro which was similar to the WW1 rifles and flamethrower from WW2. There was also a grenade launcher GL-94 or shotgun SPAS-12.

Longinus turned with AK-47 in his hand. He looked like he will destroy this tent for a few seconds. There were also RPGs and a lot of weapons. The country from the Longinus originated also raged civil war but it was in Africa. In the northern teritory of Leboa-Sako and villian there was the Jackal. Longinus was at that time known as a APR leader Prosper Kouassi. After his crimes as a bloody diamond hunter he wants to be redeemed from his sins.

"God gave you this chance to repair my sins... You and Ajay helped me!" he said and then he showed him one weapon; "This is KL-18 makes a great destruction on the enemy's fields. We all suposse to be in Heaven! Thanks God, who gave us civilization and this- this machines of destruction!" he said and he showed Bodi weapon which was similar to the RPG-7 but with targeting. In his tent was playing music which sounded like african warrior vocals with the same rhytm singed by some man. It sounded like; _"Hengalilyjevo, hengalyry o o! Hengalilyjevo."_

"You're welcome." said Bodi and prefer to leave. That african with guns looked like he is crazy and Christian.


	4. Pagan Min

"I was expecting you." was the first words which Linnux heard at his meeting with Pagan Min. He was surprised how his mansion was decorated. It wasn't a mansion, it was a fotress. Pagan Min was a tiger (with white color and black stripes like heavenly tiger) suited in a gallant pink suit with a white shirt with motif of pink flowers and boots with a intelligent view. He noticed that Pagan Min doesn't have a Kyratian or Indian accent but he also had a chinese accent like him. On the desk with kyratian ornaments were also plates with chinese food. He stood up near the desk.

"You have it nicely furnished hete but I still admit that my lair is more cosily." Linnux said and he sat on a chair and he was looking at Pagan's equipment. Now was a night, that was best time for the meeting. Their meeting was in North Kyrat in the Royal base in northeast of this region. Pagan Min chose this place due to a possible attack in the gulag Rajgad.

"That's ok Linnux. You will give crab rangun?" Pagan asked

"No thanks. I'm here for the Golden Path. My enemy joined them and I want to kill him." Linnux said and he showed photo of young adult Tibetian mastiff Bodi.

"So this one. He reminds me of Ajay."

"Who?"

"Son of founder of the Golden Path- Mohan Ghale. His family are Tibetian wolves like you but with good intentions. I want to apologize for him, for what happened when he came. He went only to burge ashes of his deceased mother Ishkwari and the army was wrong. He is at the destination of the Golden Path ended without chance saying what he thinks of the Golden Path reformers." Pagan explained about Ajay Ghale.

"I noticed you have a chinese accent like me. Min are you from China?" Linnux asked

"Yes, I was born in Hong Kong and my father was a boss of biggest drug mafia in Hong Kong . He was a great man, when I was a kitten he said; _'This kingdom will be once your son.'_ The police killed him before I was able to immortalize his legacy and heritage, they broke his gang. I began in Kyrat with cultivation of opium and heroin in their Kyratian Tea Factory and in other places in Kyrat. He would be proud that I have begun his organized crime again and that I became king of Kyrat."

"Your father was my pattern."

"I will help. What I will have for this cooperation Linnux?" Pagan asked

"Strong weakening of the Golden Path."

"Deal. Yuma will help you with secrecy before the Golden Path."

 _Back at_ _Banapur_

Ajay made sure Bodi's friends were in a save place. Civilians (like Golden Path and the Royal Army) were of all kinds, from carnivores like wolves, honey badgers, cloudy leopard, Bengal tigers, dholes, bears or crocodiles to herbivores like Asian Rhinoceros, Indian elephant, sambar, yaks, sheep, pigs, malaysian white belly tapirs, nahurs, goats and more. People here make living with fishing and chicken breeding and sheep as well on Snowy Mountain contributed by the wool production. Instead of the sheep from the Snowy Mountain they were capable of dealing dealing with weapons in crisis situations. Maybe due to Kyratian civil war. In local fauna were known birds Hymalayan Monal or eagle who attacked people and he wanted to eat them. In local lakes or rivers were tiger fish or classic asian fish. There were also beehives. And all Kyrat were spread with monasteries, stupas (which were basically on every step) and ancient religion monuments prived to Kyra or Banashur. Bodi wanted to talk his friends after he was almost killed. Baghadur was a small village with stone houses on the hill. One of the Golden Path's reformers Amita, educated here her step half-grown teenage daughter Bhadra. Bodi went to the house were are his friends. For his surprise Angus find two new friends in Kyrat- Indian fraudsters Yogi and Reggie. Yogi was a macaque and Reggie was a honey badger. They usually lived in a black tent (as Longinus) at the family house of Ghales (Which now belongs to Ajay. It was built on rock and Ajay had there a gyroptera, small home farm with chickens, a home destillery and a sacres tree privy to Kyra. Lighting, a colorful design.) which stood in the eastern part of southeast Kyrat. But with the arrival of the band to Kyrat they have offered that they will help Angus Scattergood calm. They two were whipping, they're fun was drugging people and smoking ciggaretes. Bodi barely came in and then he heard Angus's whistling about how they meet for the first time.

"I said him that I'm my own servant. Bodi did not recognize me." Angus told, with Yogi and Reggie he smoked and sat on the bed with red bed linen.

Darma polished her guitar and with Germur she talked about it- how to get from this battlefield. When she saw Bodi she postponed her guitar and she went to him. Bodi thought she is still angry because that he doesn't talk with her about that he wants to join the Golden Path. She gently docked his shoulder. Germur watched them as if something should happen.

"Bodi you should have seen Angus. He looks like he is all over the bottom after what's happened." Germur added and he watched Bodi.

"About Scattergood do not worry." said Yogi

"Smoking calmed him a little. He will not be an addict but he will to endure before you go back to Tibet." Reggie explained

Bodi lightly grabbed Darma's hand.

"I need something to tell you." Bodi said

"You want to apologize for not telling me-"

"That also."

They both went out. Now was night and Moon shone great in this mountain country. They climbed on the roof and watched the Moon. There was also a nice view to the Kyrat- forests, villages, hills and snowy mountains to the greatest of them- The highest mountain in the Kyrat with height 8000 metres over the sea.

Darma looked embarassed but she started gigling when Bodi started apologize. After the return of their old-age relationship was in time to tell her.

"Someone is trying to kill me."

"I knew that it will be like this. You suspect who it might be Bodi?"

"I don't know but how Ajay explained to me, it wasn't a Royal Army. I was convinced today. But that guy who wants to kill me instead of me shot one soldier from Royal Army then he began shoot on me."

Now the uncomfortably sense atmosphere began to govern.


	5. Shanath Arena

Bodi did not sleep in the evening, because of the idea that someone is trying to kill him. He rose early at the morning. In the Golden Path he had a new mission- to save the hostages and maybe stop the convoy _Pagan's anger_. Before he went out he get idea to find out whoever seeks his life. After suspense with saving all hostages near Kyra's meditation (there was a great stone statue of Kyra meditating like at Sleeping Saints). Bodi was still thinking about that what Ajay said; _'Bodi don't believe to Golden Path's reformers_ _Sabal and Amita. Their ideas for Kyrat are wost.'_

Basically he was saying the truth- Sabal wanted to revenew old traditions were young girls were marrying adult men. Amita wanted to make from Kyrat totality drug state with child's work.

"If they find out that you are helping me, we will be maybe in the trouble." Bodi said when he stopped the car. With his friends he should to find out who is trying to kill minimal evidence they could not know who is going after him. The sniper was hidden, but he did not behave like Royal Army of Pagan Min. Darma and Germur joined but Scattergood didn't. He was a celebrity not soldier in the civil war but it was now all about them. They went out of the car. It was afternoon and it was nice. They stopped at Open Hearts Clinic. This was now controlled by the Royal Army ,so this was a great risk.

Darma was surprised when Bodi gave her 9mm gun in her hand.

"Ok, Bodi. Why are you giving me a real weapon?" she asked

"Safety." he just said

"Hey lovebirds, here is something." Germur added.

Whatever it was, it made the sound of some dark Asian tone like someone singing it. They did not know that this is one from 55 Yalung's masks. It was steps of the crazy killer.

"Germur screw that, we need to find out who is trying to kill my boyfriend." Darma said

They didn't find nothing. But near Shanath Arena it gets in the dangerous events. Bodi noticed this way of someone who is trying to kill him is similar to the Linnux and his pack. Bodi with his father thought that Linnux is dead. They thought he died from the fell on the mountains near his home when his father saved him from his attack.

 _"He jumped on it. Attack!"_ one of Pagan's army leaders with Linnux was hiding.

"Before I kill him, I want a little bit of annoyance." Linnux said

Bodi get an ugly blow to the head. His nose was bleeding.

Darma looked around and with Germur they were looking for Bodi.

 _At_ _Shanath arena_

Bodi was tied to something like a electronic chair. His body hurts.

In the background a strong Tibetian wolf stood. "Do you _remember_ me?" he asked

"Now you are working for the Golden Path. It is true?"

For Bodi that voice seemed conscious.

"What the fuck are you!?"

"You are really such a fool that you have forgotten me?"

Bodi's memories are now getting more live.

"LINNUX!? What are you doing here?!"

"I will not tell you Tibetian mastiff. You are such a smart to use it against me."

Bodi swallowed more than before.

"Bring me torture tools! I don't want to restrain!" he yelled at armed animals suited like Pagan's royal guards. One of them bring to Linnux a suitcase. He opened it at the desk. He held in hand one of those sadistic things. In that room was Kyratian ornaments and frescoes.

"You know what is this thing about? It's going to pull you of the skin."

Bodi saw his ugly scar. Linnux are now getting more closer

 _Think Bodi! Think Bodi! What you should do!?_ he said to himself

He find out that there is a knife on the desk near him. He trying to grabe it then he grabbed it. He began to cut ropes. He jumped and began running out.

 _"GET THIS MOTHERFUCKER!"_ Linnux yelled to Pagan's royal guards and he began runnig to him.

Bodi accidentaly hit a few civilians. One of them was Asian Rhinoceros and he looked like he will beat him.

"I'm back off!" Bodi said and he continued running.

He noticed he is inside this building. And civilians incrased. For the moment he stopped to check it out. It looked like an arena. Old Kyratian ornaments and one small statue of Kyra at the door (the statues of her is despicted as a wise Indian elephant) decorated this great room. The entire room looked like a monument. There were four doors on the four sides. Arena looked like ancient even though it was built in 1750 in order to duscourage people from the then political situation in Kyrat.

"Darma Bodi is here!" Germur tapped on Darma's shoulder and he pointed at running Bodi in the crowd. "This looks like an arena!" Darma said with nervousness

One adult Indian elephant woman clothed in red and blue like a Indian princess went to the belongs to the sculpture and screamed in the hall;

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WE ALL REMEMBER TIMES WHEN WE WERE ANIMALS, WERE KILLING EACH OTHER TO SURVIVE! WE RECALL THIS TIMES IN MY ARENA! I'M NOORE THE OWNER OF THIS FIGHTING ARENA! YOU WENT TO MY ARENA TO SEE THE GREATEST WARRIORS OF KYRAT FIGHT! LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"

In the air was now flowing blue and orange powdered crushed paint. If someone use his/her fantasy he could see in blue powder Indian elephant jumping against bengal tiger from orange powder. Screams of fans deafening room. There were also falling confetti.

"For AC-DC it's real fighting arena!" Germur barked

There were three curtains were fans yelled to their favorite fighters. One of Pagan's guards tried to catch him but instead of this, he hit Bodi to the chest and he fell to the arena.

"HOW I SEE WE HAVE YOUNG BLOOD! NOW FIRST WAVE!" Noore added

Before Bodi could recover he saw armed sambar, Asian Rhinoceros (heavy), bengal tiger in blue soldier's uniform. There were four doors on four sides. From second door went armed honey badger, boar, dhole and yak in the same uniform but in green. From third went indian elephant, cloudy leopard, dog (different species) and tibetian wolf in orange soldier's uniform. From fourth went bear, malaysian white belly tapir, pig and nahur in yellow soldier's uniform. Victory means glory and money, loss means death.

"Oops." Bodi said after he recovered. He saw Linnux and Pagan's guards running to him. Linnux had gun in hand and he began shooting on him. He also jumped to the arena. And then one of most confused fights in Shanath Arena's history began.

"I will KILL YOU!" Linnux barked.

Bodi turned up and he saw one of the champions- bengal tiger suited like soldier running to him with blooded knife.

These champions don't only to kill him but they in this fight fighted each other from the other team. The cloudy leopard had AK-47 and he shooted at the enemies from the yellow team. Someone throwed grenade which soon exploded and killed malaysian white belly tapir.

And then Bodi noticed how this fighting woke up hunting grounds in the all. For the revenge Linnux it wasn't problem to kill this guys. Two of them were chasing Bodi.

"HE IS MINE!" Linnux yelled and before he could attack Bodi took gun on the ground and shoot sambar to the stomach. Arena was now like genocide. Everywhere was blood.

Darma was now felt a mixture of emotions. She wanted to save him or stop that vicious woman who owned this arena.

"For God's sake! Where are you going?" Germur asked

"Stop the cow who is trying to kill my boyfriend!" she said and went to Noore

"SECOND WAVE!" Noore yelled

And from the doors went another four teams.

Bodi tried to climb but Linnux began held this leg. After killing two champions was now his face blooded. Bodi kicked him and climbed out. Linnux was now following.

Chase didn't ended. Bodi managed to escape from here and tell Ajay that Linnux is now working for Pagan Min.

Angry Linnux held by the enthusiastic crowd yelled; "YOU SIGNED YOUR OWN DEATH YOU FUCKER!"

Darma saw Bodi and she ran to him. Germur followed her. When they went out they saw entrance to the arena. At the entry to the arena they were people and thy were talking about the best champion. Before the arena was lake. Entrance to the Shanath Arena looked like an entrance to the ancient monastery. They didn't wait. They sat to car and escaped. Everything was now clear.

Linnux pulled out his phone and he phoned out to Pagan's royal guards; "They 're heading to the one of Golden Path's bases. Stop them and bury them to the City of Pain. I'll wait here." and then he phoned out to his minion- now representative; "I have a guest for you. Call all wolves who still agree with me after broke of pack. Wait? Some wolves from Royal Army agree with me? And Pagan Min? He also? Paul 'De Pleur' Harmon returned from the United States? Call everyone to the City of Pain, there will be a small party."

 _spoiler; this isn't an end!_

 _I know that I should listened during writing this chapter Run Boy Run by Woodkid due to chase but instead listened All The Stars by Kendrick Lamar and SZA._


	6. City of Pain

Bodi and his friends headed to the camp of the Golden Path. He need to explain it to the Ajay.

"I should has known he has going after me!" Bodi regretted "after what happened I was supossed to wait!"

"It's not your fault Bodi." Darma tried to calm him

Germur who was driving the car now all warned; "Somebody is walking along the way now!" and braked

"ANGUS!?" all three barked at once

Angus looked different then the last time they see him. His clothes was now dirty.

"What are you doing here!?" Bodi asked

"I was looking for you so do you think I'm not do anything but Yogi and Reggie drugged me and I saw everything wild and colorful." Angus said and took a deep breath

"Jump." Bodi said. Angus sat in the rear seat and then he asked; "What happened? You are all silent and usually you talk."

"That's a long story." Darma added

"I will explain it to you at the camp." Bodi said. They neard the bell tower. According to the map the camp of the Golden Path was southwest from Shanath Arena. Nearby here was river and some place called _Yalung's_ _stomach_ (it was a cave cemetery with one _Yalung's masks_ ).

Bodi turnes on the transmitter and he called Ajay.

 _"Bodi something happened?"_

"Yes and it's bad. The old enemy of me and my father now work for Pagan Min and he wants to kill me. The rest I will explain you at the camp of the Golden Path "

 _"Yes, I'm now helping rebels. I will be there ok?_ "

 _"Deal."_

Journey went ten minutes good than someone began chasing them. The car looked like the Royal Army car. One of armed animals inside (asian bear) inside began shooting on the tires. Second car suddenly hit the door, Bodi tried to work with guns but the car stopped. When he and his friends went out from the destroyed car a few armed forces of Royal Army was aiming at them.

"So you have after fun you scums." their leader (Dhole) smiled. "Take them to the car and take them to the City of pain. Boss will now what do with them. That slut will maybe end at one of Pagan's Royal brothels."

"Pull to hell!" Angus said. Germur agreed with a view.

Bodi was now upset; "She is not a slut you, you..." Bodi scoffed

"Do not worry about me Bodi!" Darma said with fear in the voice

"You're my girlfriend, so I have to defend-" Bodi did not say because the stock of the assault gun slammed him to the head.

He woked up after a few hours at the place which was similar to the Snowy Mountain but without snow. Houses were connected with walls and rooftops could jump. It was possible to climb on rooftops with help of hook and rope (like hardly avaible places in Kyrat). Bodi barely woked up when he saw a similar face. It was Linnux and he looked like happy. He noticed that his hands are tied.

"So we meet again." Linnux said

"Fuck you." Bodi added

"So look at your friends." Linnux said and he smiled more devillish.

They were tied and kneeling on the ground. Scattergood screamed at them, what they are doing against the artist and one soldier from they Royal guards with assault gun was watching them. Now was sunset.

"Darma." Bodi said when he saw her tied and a tear glittered in his eye.

"Today, several important guests come here and I do not want you to ruin it." Linnux said; "So I will execute you."

Bodi swallowed, he felt fear, angriness and sadness in one.

City of pain guarded the Royal Army and Bodi also saw a few wolves suited like Linnux's minions. A van just arrived. The dog came out of it (instead of Bodi he was a German Shepherd). He wore black sweatshirt and jeans. It was Paul 'De Pleur' Harmon, the former employee of Central Intelligence of America ( CIA ), now he was working for Pagan Min. He returned from United states after a few days with his daughter. One of soldiers let go Asian dubsteb music from the radio.

"I will not delay it so I will execute you now." Linnux said; "EXECUTE THEM!"

Darma was angry when she saw one fox (it was not any fox man). in the Royal Army suit and she realized, that whoever is to execute them is her older cousin from Kyrat, it looked like he get the role of executioner.

"YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" she cursed

"Kill them all." Linnux said

"Linnux?" her cousin asked

"What privateer?"

"What if we get rid of them in Hymalayas. They could die in a few minutes without oxygen masks. We will not have to get rid of bodies and world can't find out what happened to this band."

"That's an great idea. Take them to the Hymalayas and let them die."

"Yes boss."

He picked up her and with and the other Royal Army soldiers he led them into a van which he has supossed to drive.

"YOU, you scum. I and our family believed to you, you are my own cousin Rajan and now you're working for that tyrant-" she cursed

"I'm trying to save your and your friends's life, you do think I do not know you're in trouble?" he whispered to her

"You will have a friend during travelling." said Linnux and he pointed at one armed asian Rhinoceros from the Royal Army.


	7. The Hymalayas

A van just passed around of Pagan's diamond mines. There were also ancient mountain momasteries quietly at an altitude 7000 metres above the sea level. Soldiers of the Royal Army here wore white suit, oxygen masks. It was dark and a snow storm. When the van stopped, Darma's cousin said; "I'll throw them of there."

Asian Rhinoceros nodded and he said; "Hurry up, man."

He went out of car and opened the doors of the army van. Darma was still angry at him, he is her cousin and now he is one of Pagan's soldiers.

"So get off and a fast." he said

"He is your cousin?" Bodi asked

"Yes, he is." she nodded

"Come on, I took you oxygen masks."

They went out of the van and Darma's cousin cut off the ropes and they hands wasn't now tied. He gave them the oxygen masks and said; "Take your masks and find the way of Himalayas. I can not take you out of there, you think." He went to the van and then the van was out.

"We're fucked up." Germur cleared his throat

"Fit your masks, maybe we get from this cold hell." Angus said

And they journey began. They felt how their bodies are getting more cold, next problem was that they were coming out of oxygen. Angus regretted himself: "I would have find a girlfriend, to marry and had children..."

"There's a cave!" Darma pointed at the snowy cave. They went into her. The cave looked like a normal cave.

"Here we not survive for a lot of time." Germur added "Only sherpas could do it here."

Bodi lightly rose to somethingthat looked like a tile. The tile broke and he felt down.

"Bodi are you okay?" Darma asked and she looked through the crack. Bodi lied on the ground (his fall hurt), he cleared his throat and said; "Yes, I'm okay." and he stood up

"Let's behind him." Angus said and one after the other cautiously jumoed down. Bodi with his friends saw something that was breathless; Gilded ancient temple with a golden statue of Kyra. Candles still lighting and at the statue was thangka.

"Holy crap." Angus sighed over this majesty

"Surely this is a thousand years old." Bodi said and he looked over the temple; "What is this?" he said when he saw something like scabbard on the gun. He took it and opened it. There was canvas displayed Tarun Matara with her Lotus children.

"What the hell is going on!?" Germur said when they all four saw lighting which is getting bigger. Bodi most recently saw the majestic temple before thangka him and his friends transferred him to the mythical world.

 _I know this is short chapter but this is all what I invented to this chapter_


	8. Shangri-La

Bodi woked up on the beige ground. He noticed he isn't wearing his blue suit, he felt he is naked but he isn't. On the ground was red leaves near the small shrine (shrine had red color and temples also) of goddess Kyra with candles. The sky was beige but the sun still yellow.

"What the hell?" he said and he looked at his hands. On his brown fur were Asian characters from dust of smashed white colour. He saw a light armor on his chest hidden by the suit from the red cotton. Then he realised where he is.

"This is- Shangri-La." he sighed with the enthusiasm. He walked away and he from the cliff saw Shangri-La in it's all beauty. They were lakes, rivers, temples and small forests with trees with red leaves. In the distance was a great gold statue of Kyra and there was a main bell. There were also beige rocks half-height hidden behind the clouds. Trees with red leaves grew on them. There were air streams with red lotus leaves after which it was possible to fly. Their direction haured statues in the shape of a lotus flower.

"I should find my friends." he said and he nade his way along the small river. He saw Darma near the one of the temples and looked like she is in trouble. Bodi from the height saw creatures which looked like animals with a dead skin. They wore masks and their fur was painted with dust from blue color. Bodi heard they voices- their voices sounds like the voices of the demons and they were dangerous. He knew that they had to get back to the Kyrat and explain everything to Ajay in the camp of the Golden Path. One of these demons were yak with demonic iron mask and he had something magic weapon which was similar to the flamethrower. Other demons were dead animals with masks, knives and bows. They were saying something which sounded like _"Kyrati"_. He jumped from the cliff and for his surprise the fell on the ground did not hurt him. Darma was now clothed like Indian women from the Buddhist monastery but with red color which was beautiful with the color of her fur. He did not had weapons so he remembered how his father teached him _Mastiff's deadly paw_. He felt too much adrenaline than to think of releasing his inner fire without his favourite interest- playing music on his guitar. The blue color of the plasma hit demons and they dropped to the blue dust. Darma take time to recover and she asked him; "Do you have a think where we are?"

"I think of Shangri-La. When I was a puppy I heard legends of this paradise."

"I heard it also. But these things who tried to kill me, this isn't a paradise." she replied.

Bodi looked at his paws, they are still blue shining. It looked Shangri-La uncovered the real power of his magic ability.

"We must to find Angus and Germur and get out of this danger place." he said and they went out to find them.

"I didn't understand it. If we are in Shangri-La, there should be a paradise not the dangerous place. These things looked like demons." she said

"Maybe there's happened something we do not know about that." Bodi said and he neared another shrine of Kyra. Darma lightly punched him to the shoulder and said; "Bodi look."

Bodi turned and he saw saint burning on the fire. But it looked like the time was stopped for this sambar. He held bow which doesn't looked like normal bow. His bow had a gold colour and at the aiming, there were four orange lights which shone were they were acquired to slow time. He also held something what looked like an aid to the bow. But it had the ability to make it out of assembled arrows scattered and focused salvo, which would have on Earth same effect as RPG-7. Fire didn't damaged his Monk's dresses.

"We don't need his weapon with my power." Bodi said and swallowed. He could not get of the feeling someone is watching them. He barely turned and saw heavenly tiger with light armor and knife watching him and Darma. He was the same tiger who meet Ajay during his adventures in Shangri-La. He and Darma suddenly realised that they are not speaking English or they mother language but they are speaking Hindi.

"Another travelers? I also thought the evil is gone when my ally Ajay destroyed that magic demon iron bird called Rakshasha, who can spit the fire and restored the bells. I was wrong."

Bodi and Darma's jaw dropped.

"Ajay was there!?" Bodi asked

"You know him?" that tiger asked

"Yes, me, my boyfriend Bodi and our friends Germur and Angus." Darma added

Tiger looked at them with a holy gaze. Bodi and Darma thought he is talking with dead thousand years old dialect. Bodi tried to ask him, who is he but he already answered before he could ask.

"I'm the guardian of entrance to the Shangri-La. I can't tell you my name, old laws did not talking abou that guardian can tell his name to the foreigners."

He looked at Bodi's blue shining paws, he thought and said; "I know about this gift."

"How you know about this? Me and my father have these powers to protect village. He said to me they are passed from generation to generation. He called it _Mastiff's deadly paw_. " Bodi explained

"And did he ever tell you were are your family's powers from?"

"No."

Darma looked at the both of them with a confused view.

"These powers were when the Banashur created world he gift to the Tibetian mastiffs who watched the bells of Shangri-La for fighting demons and protect innocent. Most of the Tibetian wolves was good at the beginning of time but Yalung has forced them to killing another peaceful residents of Shangri-La. When the Kyratian saint named Kalinag came here. One mastiff with these powers joined him in his returning journey and he was at the Earth guard dog. Is known he left to the Tibet and he never returned to the Shangri-La." heavenly tiger explained

Bodi was surprised but he did not know about himselt that he is suprised.

"Me and Darma want to find our friends and get out." Bodi explained

"Your wise decision makes sense. I have ability to determity who is evil inside and who is good inside. My a lifetime task is helping to the pilgrims and the good people in the Shangri-La. I will help you."

Bodi looked at his girlfriend and she agreed. During travelling they neared a few temples, heavenly tiger during the trip explained; "To leave this paradise can be done using portals or activating the main bell which kill all demons nearby."

It made them uncomfortable with other shrines, when they saw a blooded dead bodies of the original residents. Demons make there a genocide. Their dresses were stained with a red blood.

They found Angus how he us talking with peaceful residents of the Shangri-La. He did not know about demons and he liked it here. He sat on the tree next to the small river.

"Angus?" Bodi asked

Angus suited like a Tibetian Buddhist monk turned on him and his jaw dropped; "Bodi it's amazing here! I'm now leader of another cats who work in Shangri-La as musicants!"

"But you already have a band." Darma added "Me, Bodi and Germur are in your band."

"And there are demons here." Bodi said and Angus stood up with surprise in his face

"What?"

"Yes, it's true. They almost killed me but Bodi saved me." Darma said

Angus pointed with his finger at the guardian of Shangri-La; "And what the hell is he?"

"Wise guardian of Shangri-La. If demons kill me I can revive and I can be invisible for the demons." Heavenly tiger explained and he held butcher's machette in his hand.

Bodi and Darma looked at him. When they meet he did not said his another ability is to revive if demons would kill him.

"So well. I will go with you and than we escape from Kyrat. Deal?" Angus said

During finding Germur there have been several demon fighting. Bodi now felt his power is unstable but heavenly tiger teached him how to keep the real power of his ability under control, even on the Earth. When they found Germur so burner was trying to kill him but Bodi hit begore burner would kill him. He was fastest than the heavenly tiger. When they was all heavenly tiger pronounced; "I know a secret path to the Earth that these evil-doers do not know. They are full of evil and vengeance more after their leader's death." He leaded them to the small cave and after removed the plant which hiding the portal.

Portal looked like hole after removing doors but the wall were it was had red color. It automatically set where they wanted to go. Near the camp of the Golden Path in Kyrat. Tiger looked at them and he said; "One day you will tell your children you were in Shangri-La and your children will tell this story to their own children."

Bodi went last. He woked up approximately 100 metres from the camp of the Golden Path. His friends was approximately a few metres from him. He was happy when he saw he isn't in this mountain but in the Kyratian forest. He was still confused: He was really at the mythical world of Shangri-La? It was all dream? Was his friend from the Golden Path Ajay there? He though he could ask him. Bodi ran to his friends, they were also confused and they also told about Shangri-La and about how they escaped the death from Hymalayas. And they went to the Ajay.


	9. The Last Stand

Ajay sat on the car. Now was morning and he began thinking something ugly happened to Bodi. He drinked local beer Shangril lager and read the one part of the diary of his father Mohan which he found during mission of Propaganda center for known Kyratian DJ Rabi 'Ray' Rana who owned and worked for pirate rebel's radio _Free Kyrat_ (in Kyrat were colorful propaganda posters showing bengal tiger clothed as a comrade or a poster where he comed to woman (Indian elephant) with a glass of wine and under him was written; _Pagan Min, our savior!_ Posters in north Kyrat showed soldier who was about to shoot a refugee (honey badger). There was written; _Death awaits desserters and refugees_. Pagan's anger convoy on the contrary, broadcast it; _"Pagan Min only wants best for Kyrat. Desserters will be shot. Refugees will be also shot. May Pagan's Light Shine Upon You All!_ Propaganda was spread _The Royal Radio_ from unleavened bell towers.) Bodi ran to him and stopped at the car. Ajay looked at Bodi and he said; "You call me something about Linnux. I called you a few times but your transmitter did not worked and I though you are dead."

"It's a long story but me and my friends will explain everything to you." Bodi said.

Ajay turned and he saw all Bodi's friends- his girlfriend Darma and friends Angus and Germur.

"If are your informations important it would be better if you explain it to me inside this small house. There is a chance someone could hear you." Ajay said and he said to himself _I though his friends are in Banapur but they are brave like him._

Ajay sat on the chair and Bodi with Darma began explaining. Angus and Germur looked satisfacted.

"And that's how we get to the camp." Bodi said and Darma added him; "Linnux now thought we are dead but we isn't."

"Linnux thought you are dead. You have strategic advantage. And that heavenly tiger from Shangri-La told you I was there? I'm surprised, when I found him he was mortally injured than died and revived and I joined him as a ally." Ajay said

"I want back to my house in Tibet and see again Ozzy. Maybe we could escape from this hell place." Angus said

"And before I took my drums from the Banapur. Basically we all took our things." Germur added

"The only way to escape is Kyrat International Airport on the northwest of country. They will not let you go across the border after the things which happened to your band. But is controlled by the Royal Army, I will make a plan." Ajay said and then he asked: "Can anyone of you four fly with a small plane?"

Angus raised his hand; "When I made tour in Europe in Frankfurt in Germany one fan teached how to fly with a small planes."

 _Kyrat International Airport at the same time_.

Linnux was happy as never before. He killed that Tibetian mastiff and his band so no one can't stop his plans for the destroying Snowy Mountain. Part of his men stayed at Kyrat to help Pagan Min to weak the Golden Path. Second part of his men was returning with him to the Tibet with a small help; Several dozen soldiers from the Royal Army (It was Pagan's thanks for his help with the rebels). First step was killing Bodi's father Khampa and then with the help of his wolves and the Royal Army destroy the Snowy Mountain with military force and eat sheep. The day was left to fly and was due to fly late at night, so he was accomended at the airport and his men were going ready.

"Everything is as you wanted." Yuma said and she came to Linnux. She looked like as a crossbreed of tibetian wolf and bengal tiger. Her fur was black with a few white stripes and she wore black clothing and she had pink flower near her ea as an ornament. For her was Pagan Min something like a father. She heard that her parents were killed during raid of INTERPOL in China. "Don't forget you part of the agreement with dad or you will regret it. I dissapear from here, it's boring here. If you think that place is worst you haven't seen Durgesh prison in Hymalayas." she said and she went out. She shouted at her men get her out of here. Linnux turned. One of his wolves ran to him to tell him something.

Durgesh prison was known for that prisoned people were going crazy and that there is something supernatural which is chasing and attacking them. It was built in the southeast of the Kyrat's borders at the Hymalayas (basically it was in Hymalayas) and there were also something like a prison camp where prisoners must work for free like slaves. Prison was builded in the mountain and there were the same corridor. What killed people here were too much similar to demons from Shangri-La. Their entry to this prison in this world was a great Buddhist stupa (they are spread in Kyrat as in Tibet or Nepal) surrounded by blue fog in one of rooms of this rocky labyrinth. Because the prisoned people did not even has their knifes* they could not defend themselves and so demons killed them as sheep for slaughter at the Kyra's shrines located on corridors of the left side of prison. There was also something what looked like a black cloud and it was chasing people. Most of the prison rooms had a rock wall. But one room doesn't had wall. Literally it was only steel doors bars assigned to the ceiling and ground, part of the ground and after height view to snowy mountains of Hymalayas without any security due to possible fell. Only way to escape was to find hook and rope and climb down and run away over the prisoner camp.

"Sir! Sir! To the Kyrat just arrived some American CIA agent and it is possible he will have same intensions as Khampa. His name is Jack Moore."

"They will soon send there too many agents to green. Kill him and do not bother it anymore! It's a part of my deal with Pagan Min!"

Wolf went out and with the one Royal Army soldier held an agent. He was a Canadian Beaver and he had a bag over his head and tied paws. He wore a red shirt, blue jeans and black boots. That wolf stood behind him and while the soldier (crocodile) kept watch he is kneeling, Linnux's wolf drew his pistol _1911_ , he aimed at the back of his neck than shoot. Agent was already dead and soldiers then throw his body from the hill down where it lay on stones. For CIA it looks like they will send a new agent there. Yes, that deer Buck Willis Huntley who is now ending his mission in Russia, after mission in Rook Islands with undergraduates (mainly Jason Brody) from Los Angeles and Vaas's pirates and Hoyt's privateers in South Pacific.

 _Back at the camp of the Golden Path_

Ajay explained his plan; he will takedown enemies and pulls the bodies out. Bodi with his friends will steal the plane and escape when the alarm will start and Ajay will call for help mercenary from the Golden Path. A few hours later was the plan ready and it was time to start it. Now was sunset and it was advantage to do it night because enemies can't see them covered in the bushes. Kyrat International Airport was in the hill high about 1000 metres and best way to travel here was in gyroptera. It was in the same region as Noore's fotress _Baghadur_ (she was one of three hopes who were working for Pagan Min- Noore, Paul 'De Pleur' Harmon, Yuma) who was the present owner of Shanath Arena. _Baghadur_ was a fotress which was half hidden in the ancient temple cave. During the travel there was a lot of trees and a few fightings with the Royal Army and they neared Shanath Training Ground, Kyratian brickyard and Pranijagat School outposts. But added help, one American fox named Hurk (he wore a black outfit without sleeves on which he had ammo, and riding on a Golden Path car with machine gun. And on the forehead he had a blue scarf as a biker) When they was in the target was the Ajay's part. First they were snipers and alarms so he sneaked and takedowned first two men. On the tower was sniper and the heavy and machine gunmen were predominantly Indian elephants and asian rhinoceros. The rest was of another another species like bear, cloudy leopard, boars, dholes, wolves and more. Soldiers wore a red cap, grey trousers with army ornaments, another soldiers weared a black helmet, red clothes and black bulletproof vest. Fighters only had machette, red trousers (they did not wore shirt) and black boots. And suicidical fighters were suited so dystopian. They wore red clothes, they had breathing masks and black vests with molotov. There were also masters of bow, they were both; men and women and they had special ability; to posses an eagle who in Kyrat attacked people and use it against the enemy. They wore blue clothing with a blue hood and a red scarf over they mouth similar to the Middle Ages's assassins in shape.

"Bodi! Darma! Germur and Angus! Be careful with your things, if they call reinforcements it's fucked up!"

"I understand!" Bodi replied and he watched men from the Royal Army on the runway. Half of the runway was occupied by a large black cargo aircraft into which they loaded weapons. Darma tapped his shoulder and said; "There are also Linnux's men. I have a bad feeling about it."

"He tried to kill me." Bodi now everything understood. Linnux with a fanatic part of his pack which stayed with him doesn't only wants a revenge but also destroy Snowy Mountain with military power of Royal Army of Pagan Min.

This was really really bad because residents of the Snowy Mountain don't have weapons and he with his father with their abilities was the only one who guarded this village.

"Damn, they have fucked up a lot of weapons." Angus relieved

"Ajay! Ajay!" Bodi whispered but he doesn't heard him so he turned on American fox Hurk.

"Can you help me?"

"Clearly, what you need? I'm an expert on these things."

"Install C4 on that big plane."

"And then blow up."

"Yes."

Ajay pointed out on Angus and Germur. Now was time to be in the plane. Bodi and Darma followed him but everything get worse. Linnux went out from the building and he breathed clear mountain wind before he sniffed. His species was hunters so he noticed there is who doesn't should be here. A foreign tibetian wolf (Ajay), American fox (Hurk) and that four enemies which he thought he was get rid of them

"Fuck." Ajay said when he noticed a few Royal Army soldiers running at them. "Go to the plane and get out. Me and Hurk will stop them." he said and called help from the Golden Path.

Angus sat in the cocpit and he began drive the small plane. Bodi went here last and Linnux had time to saw him.

"THERE YOU ARE!" he yelled, he runned and tried to open the door but he doesn't. They was locked. Plane began ready to fly but the shots of AK-47 makes him angry.

"DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!" Linnux yelled and when the plane began ruding on the runway he jumped on it and he drew a knife from his suit.

And then was heard a mighty explosion. 20 soldiers died and they began find who make it. Linnux was holding on a roof with a military knife. He scared Angus when he began bump into the window and with knife he broke the window. And height was getting higher- 50 metres, 60 metres, 70 metres.

Bodi noticed that Linnux is now insane. His crimes were destroyed with the chance of his revenge where he wanted to kill Bodi and his father Khampa with destroying that sleepy hollow in mountains nearby the big city Lhasa where Bodi's career began.

Plane was now in high height and they were flying around the Hymalayas and out of nowhere Linnux got him out of plane.

"Bodi be careful!" Darma yelled on him when she saw how Linnux is going to got him out if plane.

Bodi has barely managed to catch up on wings and climb on it, now he stand on wings.

"Now we met again and last because I will kill you." Linnux said with insanity and he walked on the wings with knife. Angus tried to shake him from the plane but Darma stopped him; "Do not kill Bodi!"

"You will not get me and my friends." he said with a sharp view. Civil war in Kyrat makes him more man.

"Do you think?" Linnux said. On the both wind blew. He jumped on him and he wanted to cut his throat. Bodi defended himself. Linnux almost killed him then he noticed blue shone on his paws. He knew what is this.

"Find it in Shangri-La you bastard!" Bodi said with a smile.

All blinked blue light for a second. Darma with Germur looked from the window and they saw falling Linnux. They saw how he landed painfully at the same mountain in Hymalayas where they were.

"It must have hurt." Germur added

"Please, Darma can you open me?" Bodi looked at his girlfriend from the window while holding on the rooftop of the plane.

A few hours during journey to the Snowy Mountain was sunrise. It was beautiful with majesty Hymalayan mountains. Atmosphere was good with song _The River_ by band The Bombay Royale playing on the radio, it was also heard song _Strong culture_ by Asian Dub Foundation than Germur changed it to _Highway to hell_ by Australian rock'n'roll band AC-DC and to _Fortunate son_ by American band Creedence Clearwater Revival than _Iron Man_ by the Black Sabbath. Bodi's transmitter accepted the new message. It was from Ajay.

 _"Kyrat International Airport is now free for some time. It's a pity you won't see how Hurk destroyed their armed helicopter. He said you are tiger. I hope we meet again Bodi and I'm saying hello to your friends."_

Khampa was now on guard. He watched blue sky and breathed the clear mountain wind. Khampa was confused when he saw a small white plane thaz decided to land on the local hill.

"What the hell?" he said himself and he ran to the plane. "Stop! Stop! Go away! There isn't a runway!"

Before he could recover so the landing plane called attention to the whole village. Sheep ran to the hill where Khampa was. Floyd and Fleetwood yak also joined.

"Be careful, do not let be down." Fleetwood yak attended.

Khampa confusedly watched how the plane landed and he was shocked when he saw who went from the plane. It was his only son Bodi and his friends in the band.

"Bodi!?" he barked "I though you are with your friends on the tour! What happened!?"

"It's a long story dad." Bodi replied

Khampa noticed his son looks like different. His blue clothes was dirty and he had a few scratches.

"And what is this!?" he barked again when saw a sign of two crossed golden swords above which the star was. Sign had a yellow color and it was on his back.

"I will explain everything to you dad. My friends will prove it." Bodi explained

"He is saying the truth. I experienced that with him and Amgus with Germur also." Darma added

Fletwood yak walked to the surprised Khampa and he said; "Come on Khampa, you see the boy is after you."

Bodi with his friends explained everything to his father. He did not understood how he wanted to do tour somewhere where war is. He was proud when he heard Bodi used his power in the it's all beauty. Angus said that he is ending with the tours for this time before he could recover. In the night Bodi watched stars with his girlfriend Darma. Trey was still angry for that she broke up with him (because of Bodi) and she started walking with Bodi. After what they have experienced in Kyrat, it was clear which Darma would choose. Bodi tried to ignor future media attention and enjoy the evening with his girlfriend, friends and family. Music was now everywhere. Floyd saw Bodi and Darma how they hold each other's hand and said; "Young and in love. It does not seem to that your son has changed after what has happened?"

Khampa sat in chair near the desk outdoor and he drinked drink.

"He just find out, what I've been through before Linnux killed his mother. Floyd, this should you left on the Fleetwood. He knows a lot about it." he said

Bodi led his girlfriend to the hill (were they landed) as a private place. They were lay down on grass and watching stars.

"It's beautiful here." she said

"Here I goes, when I wanted to be alone because dad did not understood my passion in rock."

"You talking like a romantic." she said "Trey will not understand that I broke with him and begin romantic relationship with you. Something in me said that you are the right one. I'm glad that I broke with him, he was gruff and he had the ego of the king."

"Darma look." Bodi pointed at the drunk Angus who now did with guitar long heavy metal solo and Germur was making selfie before him how he played on the guitar.

Darma laughed and Bodi kissed her.

"I love you." he said

 _This is the end of this story for Bodi and his friends but isn't for Linnux! You will see in the last chapter (after will be bonus chapter with alternative ending)._ _Spoiler if you haven't played the game yet. Yuma is an illegitimate daughter of Pagan Min and Ishkwari Ghale- mother of Ajay. In this crossover Pagan and Ghale's family are two different species so Yuma is crossbreed._ _I'm changing it about more north Kyrat, because I barely get here in the game._ _*knifes= I don't remember how the knifes are in the game called, I remember that they had a role similar to soul._


	10. The End?

Linnux wandered in the snow blizzard. It was cold and his legs almost fell into the snow. His defire for the vengeance was now his smallest problem. He cursed. He knew if he did not anything he will soon die of hunger. He saw a big cave so he went to it. He wanted to went to inside of her but he slipped and he went down about 100 metres down. During the landing he broke his shoulder, so he was weak. He stopped his speed when he catched on the stone. He looked down. There was another cave. He carefuly jumped down and he went to inside of her. He noticed that there is hole inside and he wanted to carefuly jump down.

But he slipped and blizzard took him down. He survived by grabbing a piece of rock. He noticed there is another cave and he successfully get inside to survive the winter here.

He came inside and he saw something like home. There was a something like sanctuary and weapoms were there. Linnux looked and he saw something what changed his life forever.

He only sighed when he saw a mythical creature of Hymalayas. Creature which appeared nearby the Durgesh prison. Hymalayan mythical creature known as Yetti.


	11. Bonus Chapter: Alternative Ending

Linnux wandered in the snow blizzard. It was cold and his legs almost fell into the snow. His defire for the vengeance was now his smallest problem. He cursed. He knew if he did not anything he will soon die of hunger. He saw a big cave so he went to it. He wanted to went to inside of her but he slipped and he went down about 100 metres down. During the landing he broke his shoulder, so he was weak. He stopped his speed when he catched on the stone. He looked down. There was another cave. He carefuly jumped down and he went to insidw of her. He noticed that there is hole inside and he carefuly jumped down.

"To the grove." he said when he saw golden maybe thousand years old shrine of Kyra. Her statue was made from the gold and the candles still lighting. There was still thangka. Linnux heard asian voices in his head, which they were instructed to take the old picture of Tarun Matara and her lotus children. Linnux barely take it and then he saw a white lighting which has increased.

He woke up in the place where red leaves on the trees, beige sky and orange colored ground. Sun was still yellow. It looked like mythical Shangri-La. Linnux noticed that he is clothed like ancient Indian general. Suddenly he heard demonic voice behind him. He turned. Behind him stood a burner (for this time Indian elephant with a dead skin, blue dust from color which colored his dead body and mask of demon and with something which works same as flamethrower ). For his surprise that demon did not attacked him. That creature said something what sounded like; "You are on our side."

Linnux shaked hands with him and he said; "You look like a reliable man. I need your help for revenge."

Demon agreed and Linnux began laughing with devillish expression in his face.

Music used in this crossover:

1\. Glorious by Adam Friedman

2\. Jogi by Panjabi MC

3\. Diwali N Charlie by Paul Emmanuel

4\. Mundian To Bach Ke by Panjabi MC

5\. soundtrack from the Longinus's cutscenes from the Bloody diamond missions

6\. Dubsteb from the mission 'City of Pain' Open To The World A by Lorenzo Navalta, Amelito Bokayo APM music

7\. The River by The Bombay Royale

8\. Strong culture by Asian Dub Foundation

9\. Fortunate son by Creedence Clearwater Revival

10\. Highway to hell by AC-DC

11\. Iron Man by Black Sabbath

I do not own these music, Rock Dog or Far Cry. The music is there to add some atmosphere as action movies. Rock Dog is a property of Summit Entertaiment and Far Cry is a property of Ubisoft. This is just a fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
